


ART: Cougar

by zoronoa



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Native AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mayan AU that never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Cougar

**Author's Note:**

> I need the AU fic where Cougar is a native. Like a The Losers/El Dorado crossover (omg *dies*)
> 
> The paint on Cougar's face is a design I made up, I just thought it looked cool. If you're going to grill me about patterns or colours or whatever, save your breath, this was just a bit of fun :D
> 
> The rant that goes with this is here [at my journal](http://zoronoa.livejournal.com/20989.html).


End file.
